


Going to a Party

by Binturong



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Dawn as a Centaur, F/M, Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binturong/pseuds/Binturong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt: Could you do a dawn and angel fic? Like when dawn is a centaur maybe.</p>
<p>Angel rides centaur Dawn through a glen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to a Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, you guys. Here this is, though.

Angel reached out, gathering Dawn’s hair in one hand and holding it as his hand rested on her shoulder. He stroked down her bare back with his other hand, running his fingers along the line where her soft skin blended into coarse hair. As he leaned forward and nuzzled her exposed neck, he flattened his palm against the rippling muscle of her equine shoulder.

“Hey, stop distracting me. “ She rolled her shoulder to shake him off as she tentatively moved across the plain.

“Sorry, it’s just… You’re right, we should hurry up. I told you I know where his lair is. Maybe I should just lead you…” He started sliding back from her human torso so that he could more easily dismount.

She leapt forward, the sudden movement throwing him against her. He barely caught himself before his head slammed into hers. “No, this way is faster. We already went over this. Just tell me where to go.”

Angel sighed. They had gone over the plan several times, and they both knew he still didn’t want anyone else involved. He didn’t want to mess anything up. Plus, Dawn had enough on her plate, still dealing with this curse.

“Come on! If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to throw you and try to find it on my own.” Dawn threatened as her movement sped up to a trot.

With another sigh, and an adjustment to better remain mounted, Angel started giving her directions. “He’s going to be so surprised.” He said, trying to suppress a smile.

Dawn glanced back at him, her own smile bright and excited. “I hope so, I mean, that is the point of a surprise party.”


End file.
